reborn madness
by animecscfun1
Summary: this story contains puzzleshipping/ blindshipping. After the pharaoh is gone and a few genarations have gone by almost everyone yami knew and loved was reborn by his single wish. even though domino city had changed they got the gear back and now yami was sure he could get the heart of yugi mutou this time round (main summary is in the story)
1. Summary

**Me: hello and welcome to my first puzzleshipping/blindshipping fanfic!**

**Sam: don't worry about her she's just excited about this.**

**Me: yes I am sam.**

**Tom: well shut up and get on with it your boring the readers.**

**Me: … oh yeah sure well let's get it started!**

**Tom and Sam: we don't own yugioh or the characters in it and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes in this.**

* * *

It's been a few genarations since the pharaoh passed away and went to the after life and yugis life or fate carried on. But after all that and had it been a one in a millionth of a chance Yugi was reborn with all of his friends. Yugi became a relative to Anzu in the process. He was just a simple boy until he met him again. Their journey begins when Yami is introduced at school and they learn to become friends and protect one another. As their friendship grows they begin to grow feelings for one anuther and their friends had picked up on it as well. They also remember their past lifes memories along the way.

* * *

**Me: sorry for this being so short but I can't wait to get it out.**

**Sam: it does sound like a cool summary though**

**Tom: too bad for the readers that our writer over there is so lazy and sometimes doesn't write in a while**

**Me: I... I get writers block. It happens alot anyway I have completed one of my stories**

**Sam: See you next time and we hope you comment or send us a PM if you like this or not**

**Tom: More will be coming on the way... hopefully**

**Me: shut up!**

**Tom and Sam: BYE!**


	2. the meeting of fate

**Me: the next chapter is starting! I'm so exited**

**Sam: so am I. I wonder what will happen**

**Tom: she can't tell you yet it would ruin the story dummy**

**Sam: sorry… anyway we don't own yugioh or any of the characters in it**

**Tom: there may be some OCs in it though…**

**Sam and Me: We hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Yuugi glanced at his deck. He sow the card his big sister, Anzu, loved and began looking at the rest. One of them gave him a strange feeling. He shrugged it off and slid the deck back into his pocket. Joey must be waiting for him to battle against him.

Halfway to school he bumped into someone who almost looked the same as him except he had golden hair that stuck up with his black hair and his eyes were more slit then his. unfortunately this bump caused Yuugi to fall backwards and hit his bum hard, concrete ground. "S-sorry." Yuugi stuttered as he looked down at the ground. His face flustered. "Don't worry about it." The boy said as he helped Yuugi up then went back on his way. He's so nice, I hope I see him... Yuugi shook his head vigorously. I don't need to think about a stranger I just happened to bump into. It's not like my 'thread of fate' is connected to his. Soon the boy carried on walking to school.

When he got there he sow Joey leaning against the wall. Tristan was with him and they seemed to be deep in a conversation. When Joey noticed Yuugi he waved to him. Yuugi headed towards them and said hi. "I'm so exited for our battle. Did you bring your deck with you?" Joey asked Yuugi as they started to head to their classroom, 1-4. "Yeah and we need to bring them to school today anyway. Third lesson is the dueling lesson with Mr. Pegasus." Yuugi explained.

"Yeah I know. I was just checking." Joey turned to Tristan. "You better not touch Anzu."

"Why?" Tristan asked dumbly.

"Because... she's mine!" The argument droned on.

"She's not going to be Joeys." Yuugi thought to himself.

When they reached the classroom and sat down in their seats the bell rung. Close call. Soon enough the teacher walked in with a new student following behind her. They stopped in front of misses desk. "Class I am introducing you to the new student who just transferred here from Egypt. His name is Yami." The teacher explained. whispers erupted in the classroom. Now that Yuugi looked at Yami closely he sow that the boy was tanned and had mesmerizing crimson eyes seemed to gaze down at him. No matter how much Yuugi knew he had never seen him before today his mind was positive that they knew each other very well.

"Where do you want to sit?" Miss asked Yami as he headed to the free space next to Yuugi.

"I'm sitting here." Yami said as he sat down. Yuugi smiled at him but Yami seemed to turn away from him. Yuugi thought about how he looked a lot like the guy who he bumped into that morning. "He is the one who knocked my over this morning!" Yuugi thought as the register was called.

Every now and again Yuugi glanced at Yami. He seemed so confident that he had seen him before today.

After lessons 2 ended Yuugi headed to Yami. "It's nice to meet you." He replied timedly.

"You to." Yami replied but soon enough Yuugi was thrown away by girls who wouldn't stop asking Yami annoying questions. Yuugi grabbed his hand and lead him to the roof, away from the girls. We climbed up the ladder to get to the roof outside.

"Thanks for saving me there. That was kind of creepy." Yami said then quickly added. "But I wasn't scared." He looked out at the horison, his expression unchanged. "No problem." Yuugi replied with a smile. "I'm Yuugi."

* * *

**Sam: Well that's the end of chapter 1... where's she gone?**

**Tom: sleeping**

**Me: sorry I'm late. Just soo tired!**

**Tom: Anyway... thanks for reading and**

**Sam: we hope that you, Yes you, review or PM us**

**Me: because it helps out alot**

**Me and Sam: See you next time!**


	3. getting to know each other

**Sam: The next chapters here Tom**

**Tom: Yeah I know**

**Me: Come on Tom be more happy that I've given you some alone time with Sam**

**Tom:... no**

**Sam: Yugioh doesn't belong to us and nether do some of the characters**

**Tom: We hope that you continue to enjoy this**

**Me: ... On with the story!**

**Sam and Tom: Yes, yes.**

* * *

Yami glanced at Yuugi. "Your strange." Yami muttered.

"Why am I strange?" Yuugi asked the tri-coloured haired teenager.

"I don't know. It's just you seem familiar. Like I've." Yami stopped himself from saying anymore. "I just wanted to give you this." He handed the boy a necklace. It had, what seemed to be, an upside down pyramid and an eye in the middle of it on one side that hung from the rope.

Yuugi took it than looked at Yami. "Thank you."

"I got it when I was a kid from my dad."

"Sounds nice to have a dad." Yuugi sighed lightly eyes trained on the harison line.

"Why?" Yami glanced at the younger boy.

"It's just me and my sister. I did have one more sister and she used to look like one of the cards in my deck."

"Can I have a look at it?" Yami asked as he watched Yuugi take the deck from his pocket.

"Of course." Yuugi smiled as he found the card he had been looking for and handed it the Yami.

"It's the dark magician girl." Yami awed in wonder. After all these years and Yami had been allowed to start his life again. But was Yuugi reborn as well? Yami knew everyonelse was but he was still unsure about Yuugi.

Yami smiled to himself. But if that was possible how did this boy get his hands on Yugis deck? "How did you get your deck?" Yami asked the boy who gave a yelp of surprise. "An old man gave them to me. Why do you ask, Yami?" Yuugi answered.

"Call me... Atem."

"Ok, Atem." Yami smiled at the boy.

"Do you like games?"

"Yeah. I love all games. Why do you ask?" Yami gave a little laugh at Yuugis' confused expression and he pouted.

"Don't laugh." Yuugi moaned which made yami laugh more.

After more complaining from the younger boy Yami was on the verge of hugging him when the door burst open. Yuugi looked over. "Hey Joey!" He called. This caused Yami to curse because he was so close.

"Oh hey Yuugi!" Joey yelled back. "Our battles coming soon. Do you have your deck ready?" Joey continued, "Mine is full of the strongest, most coolest ones I could find." Yuugi laughed at this. "You always seem to fight with that deck. Why is that?"

"Someone important gave them to me. I think the cards must of had believed that I was supposed to be the one to battle with them." Yuugi explained, his voice full of joy. It sounded gentle and fragile to Yami. "Well that sounds cool. See you at our duel and Anzu is working at that place again. We should go."

"Cool. How's Tristian?" Suddenly Yami detected seriousness in his voice.

"He's getting better." Joey looked down at the flour.

"That's good." Yuugi muttered, "You ok with it? Oh and Joey." Joey looked at Yuugi. "I hope your brothers ok." He smiled. Slowly Joey smiled back. Suddenly he noticed Yami sitting next to Yuugi. "Who's that?" Joey asked defensively.

"Don't worry. I haven't told him anything. He's the new boy, Yami." Yami stared at Yuugi. Well it was ovious that Yuugi would change but he was glad he hadn't changed alot. Yami smiled to himself as Yuugi and Joey continued their private conversation. Yami watched Yuugi twiddle with the white braclet on his wrist. Soon enough Joey left and Yuugi pushed the green button on it. Sure enough a hologramic menu came up. "What is that?" Yami asked the boy. His voice hinted curiousity in it. "It's a WEN2000." Yuugi answered as he touched a bunch of buttons while Yami watched in awe.

"I really should test out this instead of using the methord people used when duel monsters first became visable with holograms." Yami noticed the bag on Yuugi's back. "So that's what is in his bag." Yami thought to himself. Soon enough the small boy tapped the button with a 'vs' sign on it.

Suddenly the bracelet clicked into place forming a duel monsters battle peice. It had 5 holds and a slim gap in the side for cards that had been used or were going to the graveyard. Yami sow Yuugi give a huff of delight than nodded his head. He glanced at Yami. "Atem, the old one's better for me then this. I haven't used this sort of style before." Yami glanced at his own blacelet, he got at the office. His was black and the button was a eletrick blue colour. "I could help you out." Yami said to Yuugi. Yami looked at the boy, a smile spread out as he sow Yuugi nod happyly.

"It would be a pleasure." He mused.

Suddenly the school bell rang and Yuugi began to set off the ladder. Subconsiously Yami got up and grabbed Yuugis' wrist. "Atem?" Yuugi asked. Confusion rose in his mind. "Can we stay here today?" Yami asked him, preparing to be turned down but to his amazement Yuugi nodded his head and grinned. "Sure but only once. Joey's going to yell at me for missing our duel though." Yuugis' bracelet went back to normal.

Slowly Yami let go of Yuugi and watched as he sat down next to him. "You remind me of someone." Yuugi mummbled, "but I don't know who." Yami chuckled. Soon he would find out who Yami really was.

It was the end of the school day and Yami and Yuugi were deep in a conversation about each other and telling each other about themselves. Yami slowly manged to spot the differences between past and now Yuugi, even if he didn't seem to mind it one bit. It seemed to make Yuugi more interesting.

Suddenly the door to the school slammed open and surely enough Joey stormed out. He looked at the roof and grinned. "I knew you were going to be here with your new friend. But you didn't do our duel."Joey moaned.

"How about we have a sleepover at mine." Yuugi said then looked at Yami. "You can come too." He whispered.

"We can have a battle at your arena!" Joey cheered. "And I get to see your big sister again." Yami caught Yuugi laugh abit but Joey didn't notice.

"Maybe." Yuugi said cheerfully.

They headed to Anzus' work place and got yelled at so they ordered a takeaway, knowing that Anzu had to come and deliver it. When they reached Yuugis' house they sow the small two story building. Yuugi unlocked the side door and Joey charged in, in a heart beat.

* * *

**Me: Well this chapter was quicker to upload then I thought (chapter 2 already!)**

**Tom: I thought you would have uploaded it ages later like you normally do**

**Me: s-shut up!**

**Sam: don't fight because... it's bad**

**Tom: ok Sam I won't upset you**

**Me: Hmmm**

**Tom: ... We hope you review or PM us to tell us how this is going for you**

**Me: He ignored me!**

**Tom: see you next time for the next chapter**

**Ton and Sam: And we hope that you keep reading!**

**Me: You took my line too**

**Tom: deal with it... well see you guys later... hopefully**


	4. sleepovers

**Me: It's time for chapter 3!**

**Sam: Yeah!**

**Tom: ...hope you enjoy and sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes**

**Me: Smile Tom... for Sam... hehehe**

**Tom: Your not planning something evil again**

**Me: Maybe**

**Sam: We all that the reviews that we have got so far and they have made us very happy so thanks... now on with the chapter!**

* * *

They had ordered some pizza from Anzu's work place and Yuugi got some DVDs of the 'king of games' matches. Joey found it amazing how they (Yuugi and the 'king of games') almost looked alike and that Yami looked exactly like him.

As they watched him, Yami remembered the times Yugi would help him out and how he helped Yugi out. After a few matches Yuugi seemed enhanced in the match. The feeling that he was there grew stronger through the boy's body. "So... You seem to have all the exact cards to him and the same duel disk that he uses to battle with. coincides? I say it's not." Joey explained to Yuugi (Yami listened in as well). "You must be fated to be the new king of games. Even if you only fight with those cards." Joem beemed but Yuugi shrugged his shoulders.

"I would love to be the new king of games but my..." Yuugi trailed off. Even with a smile on his face, Yami could tell that Yuugi was upset and so could Joey. "Don't let that duel get to you. Tristan is doing fine. It's not your fault I promise you. That jerk just got in the way." Yuugi nodded his head after Joey tried to lift his spirits.

"Thanks Joey."

"No problem and were is our pizza? I'm staving!" Joey moaned as Yuugi laughed. Yami stared at him, full of confusion. What was Yuugi not telling him?

Suddenly the TV stopped and the screen went black. "You and your old stuff. How did you even find this thing? Must of been cheep." Joey asked as Yuugi nodded. "It was the only thing my sister could afford at the time." Yuugi replied with a smile.

Soon enough the screen began to play again. This time on someone's face. It was covered up by a mask but long white hair was still to be seen as it sprouted out of holes in the high teck mask. Bakura!

"Hello Yuugi. I think I've got someone your waiting for. The pizza was great, good choice." Yuugi's eyes widened in fear.

"Anzu!" He yelled at the screen, his body shaking.

* * *

**Tom: end of chapter 3... Why does Bakura have to be the bad guy?**

**Me: Yami Bakura dummy**

**Sam: Oooooh... phew**

**Tom: well we hope you enjoyed this chapter and review**

**Sam: see you next chapter**

**Me: BYE! (Sorry for the chapter being so short)**


	5. time to save

**Me: Next chapter!**

**Sam: chapter 4 already!**

**Tom: I'm amazed**

**Me: I Know I'm amazing**

**Tom: Your writing is but how did you get to chapter 4 already?**

**Sam: We do not own Yugioh and sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes**

**Me: You said that last chapter... thank you for the reviews they are great and they made us really happy and so a huge thank you is going your way**

**Tom: Thank you and now on with this chapter... Don't be plouting any sad scences in this**

**Me: ... maybe**

* * *

Bakura laughed. "You must be pleading for your sister Anzu but you should know how to find her. I'll be waiting at 10 tomorrow outside the new kiba land. Be there or something will happen to her." Bakura explained. The screen changed and showed Anzu tied up. "I'm waiting."

"Anzu!" Yuugi screemed as his last bit of hope trickled out of him. Pure terror filled his body. It was Tristan and now it's his sister.

"Yuug." Joey muttered sadly, looking at his best friend. "Don't worry we're here to help you. I won't let my friend be hurt by this creep anymore... And we need to save Anzu." Joey smiled at Yuugi as he looked at him.

"I'll take you to the place but what we need is sleep for tomorrow." Yami said. "We can get Tristian tomorrow to help us as well." Joey nodded his head and they quickly set up the futons. "yuugi, you can sleep in your own bed." Yami said with a smile. Yuugi slowly nodded his head and shuffled into his bed. "Don't worry Yuugi. We'll get them for it." Joey whispered as he turned the lights off and went into the futon remaining sinse Yami was already in the one closest to Yuugi. "Night."

"Night." Joey and Yuugi replied. Yuugi watched as the others got comfy and when he thought that they were asleep, crept out of the room because he couldn't get himself to sleep. He closed the door behind him as he left. Adernaline flowed through his body. Yuugi couldn't go to sleep becuase he was worried about his sister and what was happening to her. Tristan may have recovered but that was beause Joey helped him out. What if they were to late? All these thoughts wizzed though his mind and more.

Yuugi clambered through the window to the roof and sat on the top of it. Yuugi stared at the stars in the sky. He loved how they lit up the sky. But even with this Yuugi couldn't forget about his sister and the strange feeling he gets when he's around Yami. A soft breeze blow, ruffling Yuugi's spikey hair. He twiddled with his golden bangs and thought how he should save his sister and what Bakura wanted with him. He glanced at the bracelet, the only thing that connected him with his parents. The only piture of them was saved inside the braclet. He felt that they had died. If he hadn't held them up they would still of been alive. Tears pearked in Yuugi's eyes but he rubbed his eyes, not letting a single tear escape.

He noticed someone coming up. It was Yami. "Why are you not asleep? You have a big day tomorrow and you need some strengh to save your sister."

"I can't sleep." He replied, not moving his gaze from the sky as Yami joined him.

"What's bringing you down?" Yami asked the small boy. Yami glaced at Yami, noticing his crimson eyes looking down on him and a soft smile on his face which made it feel like Yuugi's heart did a flip. Gasping sharpy he felt like he couldn't hold his tears back anymore. "That look on your face... It reminds me of my parents before they died." He muttered. Yami heard every word. Guilt flushed in. Showing through his face.

"S-sorry." He stuttered.

"I maybe smaller than the average teen and I may look like a kid but I'm strong. I've bared with this for years so why can't I stop these tears?" Yami looked up to see tears stricking down Yuugi's face. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around him. "I swear that I will protect you and sace your sister. I promise you." Yuugi continued to cry. His shoulders lightly shook.

"Thank you."

Soon Yuugi was asleep in Yami's grip. Yami looked down at the boy and smiled, letting him stay there and just watched him sleep.

Morning came and they went to get Tristan. They told him what had happened and introduced Yami to him. When they reached the place, they sow the huge skyscraper. Sinse Yuugi had never thought he'd been here before he just looked at the building but when Yami looked at it he felt like a part of him was missing. Soon enough they entered the building at procisely 10am.

"Seems you made it on time. Good job you didn't bail out on me and you brought new friends. If you don't find Anzu in 12 hours I'll do the same of what I did to your parents." Suddenly the monoter of where the voice came from dissapered. Yuugi gripped on his necklace. Mum, Dad.

"Don't worry Yuugi." Yami encoraged him.

"Atem." Yuugi whispered to himself.

"Yeah sure we will." Joey agreed as Tristan nodded his head happyly.

"Joey. Tristan." Yuugi smiled. "Ok, let's go!"

"Yeah." Everyone replied and went along the hallway and down the stairs to a underground walkway. Touches filled the sides of it. Soon they came across a two way. "Let's split up." Joey said.

"But..." Yuugi began but then dropped his head, looking at the durt.

"Don't worry about us." Joey encouraged. "Me and Tristan will go right and you and Yami will go left." Everyone exept Yuugi nodded. He grabbed Yami's top at the back and followed him.

Yami wore a sleeveless black top and some jeans with some black trainers. He wore two belts, one proberlly with his deck, and he had the same necklace as Yuugi but instead of rope holding it up it was held up with a chain. Surely enough this reminded him of someone he knew but he couldn't remember who it was.

* * *

**Sam: Why did you make Bakura evil?**

**Me: He's not evil it's just a long story**

**Tom: she can't tell you or she'll give the story away**

**Me: Yeah**

**Sam: ... well if you enjoyed this chapter make sure you review or PM us and thank you for reading this**

**Me and Tom: See you next chapter!**


	6. trapped

**Me: Next chapter and I've started this the day before my birthday so you better be grateful**

**Sam: Happy birthday and happy birthday to all those whose birthdays have been or will come soon**

**Tom: and now for chapter 5**

* * *

They walked down the dingy tunnel, having no idea where it was leading them. Yuugi thought about Anzu. He hoped that she wasn't being hurt. He looked up at Yami who kept an expressionless expression. Yuugi couldn't stop shivering. The further they went on the more colder it got.

The trail had gone on for a while until a sound came from the ground. "Shit." Yami cursed. "You stepped on a trap." Yuugi gasped as cage bars sped from the ground, trapping the terrified Yuugi in its grasp. Soon the flour came up and a roof appeared. Yuugi was officially trapped. Yuugi gripped the metal wires. The small boy's body was frantically shaking. He looked down at the flour. "You go get Anzu. I'll be fine." Yuugi reasured but his facial expression and the way his body shivered told anouther story. "Please." Yuugi begged. "She's my only sister." Tears purked in his eyes. Yami nodded his head.

"I'll definately save you as well Yuugi."

"Good luck." Yuugi forced on a smile as Yami carried on the tunnel. He was definately going to save him.

* * *

**Tom: ...That was short**

**Me: I did update two chapters and began on the third one today (this is the second one)**

**Sam: Well we hope you enjoyed this and we also hope you review well...**

**Tom and Sam: See you next chapter**

**Me: bye bye!**


	7. duel monsters with a twist

**Me: chapter 6 and I'm so exited**

**Tom: ... why**

**Me: Because Yami is so brave!**

**Tom: whatever (She's ploting something again. Poor Bakura)**

**Sam: Enjoy!**

**Tom: Where did you come from?!**

* * *

Yami met up with Tristan and Joey. "Hey yami. Where's Yuugi?" Yami looked down at the flour. "You alright, pal?" Joey asked. Yami shook his head.

"Yuugi set off a trap and is trapped." Joey and Tristan both looked at each other than nodded their heads.

"We'll kick this guys but and save Yuugi." Joey reassured Yami. Yami glanced at them as they smiled at him.

"We'll save Anzu as well." Tristan implied.

Soon they began to set back off on their route to find a door leading to another tunnel. When they opened the door Bakura was standing there waiting for them. "Oh... it's you, the trator. You might want to see this." Bakura said as he clicked on a button. A huge hologramic screan appeared showing a passed out Yuugi. He was trapped in a small room and was tied up so he couldn't move. "Yuugi!" Yami yelled.

"Now now, carm down." Bakura replied. "We'll be dueling with our duel monster cards but this way is different."

"How so?" Tristan asked.

Bakura smirked. "It's like a game you humans call top trumps®. But if you get a magic or trap card send it straight to the grave yard and draw another card. Always make sure you have 3 monster cards in your hand. You can draw if your short of cards but can only place one card down. The winner is who takes out all the opponants monster cards."

"Right. I've got it."

"If you win you get Yuugi and Anzu but if I win I get to keep Yuugi."

"Bring it on!" Yami yelled as he glared daggers at Bakura. "It's time to duel!"

* * *

**Sam: I still don't like why Bakura is being evil (Sorry it's short)**

**Me: I'll tell you later but in the mean time let the readers enjoy the story**

**Tom: If you enjoyed this story make sure you comment and we hope to see you next time**

**Me and Sam: Bye!**


	8. Burden?

**Me: Chapter 7 is a go!**

**Sam: Yeah!**

**Tom: (she's planning to write new stories)**

**Sam: Let the story begin!**

**Me and Sam: Yeah!**

* * *

The match was over and luckly Yami won. Yuugi was freed and Anzu too. They gave Yami a huge hug when Yuugi woke up. "Anzu, you ok?" Joey asked happyly.

"Yeah. Thanks guys." She smiled. "Brother remember I have to go on a buisness trip in America for a few years with school. I wanted you to come as well but they wouldn't let me."

"Maybe next time." Yuugi reasured. Anzu nodded her head.

"A few years." Joey and Tristan said in defeat. Yuugi laughed at them. Anzu looked at Yami who was smiling at Yuugi as he had fun.

"So your Yami." She said to Yami, who jumped in surpise in being called.

"Y-yes." He stuttered.

"Well me and Tristan are going to head back." Joey said. "You wait here with Yami and your pretty sister Yug." Yuugi nodded his head. Yuugi waved to Joey and Tristan as they headed back the way they came. Yuugi looked at Anzu and Yami but they were in deep conversation and looked really happy. Even if Yuugi didn't want to think about it he thought that he should catch up with the other two so he wouldn't annoy them.

After of what felt like forever, they were still talking and Yuugi began to get bluntly egnored. He felt insucrueaty bluilding up. Soon he set off and left Yami and Anzu after a few failed attempts to get their attention. If he was going to be a burdan then fine he would leave them and go home himself. His sorrow became anger but every time he looked at Yami having what seemed to be a great time with Anzu he couldn't help but feel upset. Maybe he was just a burdan to them.

"I'll just look for Joey and Tristan and leave them alone." Yuugi thought outload but got no reaction. He slipped away from Yami and Anzu, heading a different way to the others (by accident) went. Soon he stopped walking and began running. He just wanted to go home. He felt so upset just seeing them get along so well. Well they always say, 'love at first sight'.

He knew that he felt jelous but he couldn't figure it out. He knew he shouldn't be jelous or even envious of his sister but he didn't understand why he had these feelings. neather that in his mind that he only wanted Yami to be like that to him and to laugh and have fun with him.

* * *

Yami looked at the flour. "I hope you'll allow it."

"Of course." Anzu replied as she smiled. Slowly yami gained to his sences.

"Something's wrong?" Yami mumbled. "Yu-." He stopped himself. Yuugi wasn't anywhere to be found. "Shit! I can't believe it!" Yami yelled. He was to absorbed in trying to tell Yuugi's sister about the love he has for Yuugi but he completely forgot about the real Yuugi. Even though he couldn't hear him at all. Something is defiantly up.

Dout flowed though his body. "Anzu. Go the same way as Tristan and Joey, I'm going to look for Yuugi." And with that Yami ran a different way to Anzu, the way Yuugi went. Suddenly Yami heard a scream of fear coming far ahead. "Yuugi!" Yami longed to hold him in his arms and protect him but now he had to save him from whatever from whatever it was.

**before that (back to Yuugi)**

Yuugi felt his legs hurt and he felt like he was going to fall over any time. "Stupid Yami." He muttered as he carried on along the passageway. There's no point in turning back because he had gone so far already.

How Yuugi seemed to long for that sort of conversation Yami had with Anzu to be with him. He started to think more into what had happened and noted to himself that he couldn't hear Anzu and Yami talking at all just sow their mouths move. But he can't turn back now, there must be an exit up ahead. He should say sorry for running off but for now he should find an exit out of the place. It gave Yuugi the creeps. Strangely enough Yuugi just wanted Yami to hug he and even...

Shaking his head he heard something behind him.

* * *

**Tom: It was you who wrote it**

**Me: Touchy**

**Sam: We hope you enjoyed **

**Tom: (That doesn't help)**

**Sam: We hope you review on what you think and...**

**Tom and Sam: See you next time!**


	9. Fear

**Me: Chapter 9!**

**Sam: Yeah!**

**Tom: ...**

**Me: What's up Tom?**

**Tom: Your ploting something again**

* * *

Yuugi slowly turned around to see Bakura. His eyes widened. This wasn't the Bakura from school, this was him. The one who took his sister away. Fear and anger seeped in.

Yuugi slowly walked backwards then suddenly turned and began to sprinting away from Bakura. The pendant on his neck glowed as he ran. Soon enough Bakura was on his trail but Yuugi was tired and was still feeling guilt about being alone again. "Yami." He thought subconsouisly.

The passageway he had took felt like it was going on forever. Yuugi quickly grew tired and his legs shook. He had to stay carm because if he didn't his legs might give way and he wouldn't be able to get up from the fear. Yuugi wanted to scream but when he opened his mouth to say something nothing came out.

Yuugi suddenly sqreezed to a halt as he was standing next to a very deep and wide hole in the ground. He felt his legs lock. As his legs gave way, fear rose and his body violently shook. Why was he so scared of Bakura? His amythest eyes turned to see Bakura slowly walk towards him. He smirked. "Yuugi. I want that necklace you have around your neck." Bakura demanded. Yuugi glanced at the necklace then quickly shook his head in disagreement. "It feels very special to me so I can't give it to you. Someone special said I must never give it to anyone." Yuugi explained, atempting to be brave. Bakura scowled.

"Give It!" He demanded loadly as he held a hand out.

"No!" Yuugi yelled as he shuffled away from Bakura then realised he had been next to a drop. Yuugi felt himself falling backwards and into the pit. He gave an ear persing scream of fear and soon grabbed hold of a ledge. Klinging on it with his life. Bakura didn't notice the small hand gripping onto the ledge and walked off and into a secret passageway.

"Help!" Yuugi screamed but he made it certain to himself that noone could hear him. Slowly he heard footsteps getting closer and closer. Who was it? Yuugi didn't know and over time he felt his hand slipping more and more on the surface. "Help me!" He screamed again this time he got a reply but he couldn't understand what they said. Tears streamed down the boy's face. Yuugi sighed in defeat as his hand slipped off the ledge and he began to fall. Suddenly someone grabbed Yuugi's hand. His eyes snapped open and he was pulled out to see Yami. "Atem." He wispered to himself. He felt ashamed of himself for running away. He prepered to be yelled out but insted got a shook of what happened next.

"Yuugi, thank god your safe." Yami wrapped his arms around the confused boy. Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami. "I'm sorry I thought I was a burdan to you and Anzu. I made a mistake, I'm so sorry." Yuugi wailed. Yami smiled at the boy.

"Of course your not." Yami replied. "Let's get out of here." Yuugi nodded his head as he wiped the tears away as they went out of their hug and held hands. Yuugi blushed.

"Why am I blushing?" Yuugi asked himself thoughtfully in his mind then put it aside as they carried on running out.

* * *

**Me: Another 2 in 1!**

**Sam: Yeah!**

**Tom: We hope you enjoyed this and review on how you thought**

**Everyone: See you next time**


	10. school festival

**Me: Chapter 10! (I don't own the brands that will be showed in this and I don't know how to use the r thing)**

**Sam: I'm glad that Yuugi was saved by Yami last chapter**

**Tom: I wonder what will happen this chapter... Do I have to do this?**

**Me: Yes. Now on with the story**

* * *

We all sat in our classroom, deciding on what to do for the school festival. The classroom filled with sounds of called names. Chairs were pulled to the bunched up tables.

"I think we should do a cosplay cafe." A girl said. Her name was Mai. Joey seemed to take a likeing to her. "Yeah. That's an awesome idea." Someone else replied. Soon enough everyone came to a conclusion on doing a cosplay cafe.

Slowly everyone began staring at Yuugi as he smiled and talked to his friends, sometimes even laughing. Suddenly everyone came up with an idea. They got evil glints in their eyes as they headed to yuugi. "Yuugi." A girl called sweetly from the group making Yuugi get a chill up his spin. He turned around. "Oh hello. What's wrong?" Yuugi smiled as they pulled a sheet of paper up.

"Yuugi you have to wear this." Yuugi glanced at what was on the peice of paper the girl held. It showed white short shorts and a shirtless white top with a black bracelet with a big bell on it. Drawn by it were white cat ears and a tail.

Yuugi looked at Yami who simply looked out the window. "Umm... ummm." Yuugi worried as the girls got closer.

"You won't let us down, right Yuugi."

"... I won't wear it."

"Will."

"Won't."

"Will."

"Won't."

"Will."

"Won't."

"Won't."

"Will... damn it." Yuugi pouted. "F-fine then. Have it your way." He sulked. The girls cheered then walked away as Yuugi sighed in defeat.

"At least your not wearing a dress Yugs. Those girls are scary." Joey said to Yuugi

"Thanks Joey." Yuugi replied with a smile. Yami glanced at him and remembered, as his face went red, what Yuugi was going to wear.

A shy girl with short blue hair came up. "Here's what y-you'll b-be wearing for the festival." She stuttered as she handed the list to them.

"Well... Yami will be a Pharaoh, me and Tristan will be gang members and poor Yugi will be..." Joey held back the laughter. "A cat girl!" Yuugi felt his cheeks go red from embarssment.

"Sh-shut up." He stuttered. They all smiled at him then carried on helping Yuugi with the menu. "So drinks are coke, Tea, Coffee, Iced tea, lemonade, Water for 90p, £1.20, 1 pound, another 90p and water is free?" Yuugi asked as he wrote it down while the others nodded their heads.

"Stawberry shortcake for 2 pound." Joey said. Yuugi scribbled it down.

"Cupcakes that have red and blue icing that changes colour for 2 pound." Yami said and Yuugi wrote it down.

"Ice-cream, pancakes and jelly... and a fruit salad." Tristan said as Yuugi got it down. "1 pound for Ice-cream, £1.50 for the fruit salad and 1 pound for the Jelly."

"£1.25 for Jelly and Ice-cream." Yuugi got everything down and handed it to the girl who was getting all the ingredants.

"Didn't someone also decide on a photo booth for people that want to cosplay to get a piture taken?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah. Someone asked me if I would be in a piture with them." Yami got a sharp sense anoyance and jelousy came after Yuugi said that.

"What did you do? Did you decline them?" Yami asked angryly.

"Yeah." Yami sighed in relief but got looks from Tristan and Joey they could tell something was up.

Soon enough the day had come and everything was ready. The food was and the decorations were done. They had extra cooks making more. The outfits were ready and the decorations were put up.

The room had a part for the photos and the school desks were covered by cloth to make it nicer. The chairs were replaced by nice white ones and a third of the classroom was cut off with the cooking things and protable equitment in it.

Everyone was given a costume and Yuugi glanced at Yami who didn't seem bothered by his. Yuugi slipped into the boy's changing rooms nearby and changed into his white sleeveless top and white short shorts. He had the tail on and rested the ears on top of his hair. Someone had given him black boots and white boot socks so he slipped off his socks and pulled up the boot socks then zipped up the black boots. Yugi's nerves rose as he twiddled with his blonde bangs. His heart hammered in his chest.

"Yami!" He heard his name being called from the classroom. He stuffed his clothes into his sports bag in his locker then entered the classroom. Suddenly he realised he was still in his outfit and blushed a deep shade of violet. "You look cute, Aibou." Yami said.

_"He called me cute."_ Yuugi cheered. Yugi smiled at him. "Thanks Atem." I cheered. Some people seemed to aww.

Soon enough everyone was ready. "You look handsome Atem." Yuugi said as we surved food to our custurmers.

"Thanks." He replied. Yami blushed slightly as he placed the cake in the table for the custumer. Yuugi realised what he just said and blushed as well. "Joey and Tristan look cool."

"Yeah they do." Yami agreed. Yugi watched as Joey and Tristan surved food cheerfully. Yugi watched as his other classmates lead people to the photo area and some giving them costumes to put on.

Joey came running over to Yuugi. "At least I'm not in a doy onesie." He cheered while someone was getting a piture in one with his friends. Yugi giggled as he got some food to surve for the other people. The bells on his chocker gave a little jingle as he placed a slice of strawberry shortcake on someones table.

"Yuugi I'm going to buy you something so just sit down." Yami said as he headed to get something for Yuugi before he could protest. Yami came back with some food and got some drinks after. When Yami was done he sat oppisite Yuugi. The small boy looked at the cupcake then cut a bit from the side after taking of the bun case. He got red and blue icing on his nose. Yami laughed as he ate his then took a slurp of lemonade. "Yuugi you've got icing on your nose." He joked.

Yuugi blushed a deep crimson and wiped his nose with a napkin. They ate their cupcakes and drank their cold drinks. When they were done Yami smiled at Yugi. "What?" Yuugi asked curiously.

"Lets go look around for a bit." Yuugi nodded his head as Yami explained that it could help their little cafe out. Yugi was forced to wear a pair of white paw mittens and Yami held the sign for their little cafe.

They ate crepes with strawberrys and chocolate. Yami had to feed Yugi at times because of the mittens Yugi was wearing. They ate hamburgers and went on the scary walks and left them with Yuugi clinging to Yami for his dear life. Atem could'nt help but think Yugi was adorable as he clung to him. _"I guess I do like him better now then in the past. He's more... interesting and he acts a bit different then before but I like it this way." _Yami thought to himself.

Yuugi let go of Yami and stared up at him. Yami had the sign for the cafe slung on his sholder. Yami noticed the staring and looked down at the boy. "Let's go back." Yami said. Yuugi smiled and nodded his head.

They made it back and Yuugi made his way to Joey and Tristan who needed all the help they could get. The place was now crowded with people. Someone asked for the whole of the class for a piture and they all got together after closing the cafe for a few minutes to get the piture done. Yuugi and Yami sat at the frount and Kaiba made Joey wear a dog onesie. Tristan grinned with Joey as they messed about behind Yuugi and Yami. They laughed and got ready for the piture. "Sorry it didn't take." The girl with the camara apolagised and took another one. When the piture was done Yami headed towards the girl and they headed outside.

Soon enough Yami came back like nothing had happened. Exept for the fact that he hid something behind his back. It was a photo of him and Yuugi together. Yuugi beaming away with Yami giving a little smile. They were so close to each other. so happy together.

Yami slid the photo into the pocket in his outfit and went back to work as the cafe opened again and burst of people flooded in.

Suddenly Yuugi gave a sharp gasp as he ran out of the classroom and before he made it even two steps towards the nurse's office he passed out.

* * *

**Me: I wonder what will happen to Yuugi?**

**Tom: ... You already know**

**Sam: We hope you enjoy and make sure you reveiw on what you thought**

**Tom: See you next time... maybe today but she's going to flamingoland with her family and she's so exicted (charl)**

**Me and Sam: Bye bye!**


	11. memory attacks

**Me: Chapter 11**

**Sam: I wonder why Yuugi ran out of the classroom**

**Tom: So noone could see him pass out and worry about him and disrupt the work**

**Me: Smart thinking... well on with the story (I should of thought of that)**

* * *

_Yuugi watched as he sow three boys running away from something. "Jono. Be careful. Even your dragon couldn't defeat it." A boy warned. The boy held on the other boys hand. "Atemu. I'm scared." He wimpered._

_"Don't be." The boy reasured the boy with a soothing voice. The boy nodded._

_"Heba should be safe in the next town." Jono yelled as they continued running. This time Yuugi sow the dragon in the sky. That was the ultimute dragon and one of Yami's cards murged together but how did whoever it was get their hands on it._

_"I can't believe the battle went out of hand. I'll show them next time. I can't believe my dad won't let me be with my Aibou." He moaned._

_When Yuugi looked closely at the boys Jono seemed to look like and exactly sounded like Joey, Atemu looked and sounded exactly like Yami and Yuugi seemed look like and sounded exactly like Heba._

_Suddenly Yuugi felt myself moving. Someone was holding onto his hand and words just came out of his mouth whenever they pleased. He couldn't control his boy at all. "We are almost their, Aibou." Atemu soothed as his head nodded forcefully._

"Yuugi!" Yuugi heard a voice call for him and everything went black. He scrunched his eyes then slowly opened them. I was in the nurse's office again.

"It was just a dream." I sighed in relief. But he got second feelings about if it was a dream because no matter how hard he tried he couldn't wake up.

"Thank god your ok, Aibou. I thought I needed to take you to the hospital." I smiled at Atem. He looked exactly like and sounded exactly like Atem he even looked the same height (Round about). Was it really a dream?

"The fesivals over so I'll walk you home." Yami gave me my school bag. It had my clothes in it. Yuugi smiled and nodded his head. He was already back in his school uniform.

When we reached my house I unlocked the side door and headed inside only to black out once again. What were they, was he this so called Heba in his past life (Yuugi slightly belives in being reborn)

Suddenly Yuugi shot up from the flour. Another one. Everyone wore different clouthes but still looked the same but this time Yami had pale skin not tanned. He got up and locked the door then threw the keys into the key pot. Yuugi gave a small victory cheer as they landed in the pot. His mind still on the black outs he had so far. It makes no sense. He thought as he stripped off his clothes and put on his blue pyjamas and snuggled down to sleep (He was passed out for a couple of hours). Soon enough sleep took his hand and Yuugi had an eventful sleep of his past lifes.

* * *

**Me: That was fun to write (Sorry for being shortish)**

**Tom: You do like writing about Jono and Heba**

**Sam: Well if you enjoyed reading this so far we hope you review and a thanks for the reviews so far**

**Tom: Thank you**

**Me: See you next time!**


	12. remembering the past

**Me: Chapter 12!**

**Tom: You don't have to keep doing that**

**Me: But it's fun**

* * *

Yuugi shot up from his bed. Sweet trickled down from his face. His breathing was rapid and deep and he shook. In the dream he had he was a boy called Heba and in another he was a boy called Yugi (Only spelt with one u). Was he them in his past life? Yuugi didn't believe that much inbeing reborn but it did make sense

Yuugi remembered that someone had been extremely close to him and the boy in both dreams looked exactly the same as Yami (Apart from the skin tone of the second). Slowly everything seemed to murge together. What did it mean. When he was heba the boy who looked like Yami, Atemu, Was someone he seemed to... love.

When he was Yugi he seemed to hang out with Yami alot, he sort of had to because of the puzzle they shared the same body for a time but only Yugi could see Yami when he wasn't using his body to duel or something else, in that dream or even a past life. This made Yuugi extremely confused so he decided to go back to sleep.

* * *

**Tom: That's shorter then you normally write**

**Me: It's for the next chapter that's coming soon**

**Tom: How long**

**Me: A few days just depends on how many reviews I get**

**Tom: Your so sly**

**Me: Maybe... well see you next time and I might have updated other storys as well**

**Sam: Bye**

**Tom: There you are**


	13. love?

**Me: Well it's chapter 13**

**Sam: Can't wait and sorry for the wait (Just came back from holiday and lake districk and so tired)**

**Me: Can't wait for what**

**Sam: What will happen**

**Me: Well this chapter is called love?**

* * *

Yuugi got out of bed and got changed into his school uniform. He Slipped on his trainers then got ready for school. He wondered if Yami was still asleep. His tanned skin, his crimson eyes that seemed to gaze at him everytime he looked at Yami. He looked the same as the boy in Yuugi's dream. Yuugi smiled softly as he remembered his dream as if it was just yesterday.

After Yuugi finished his breakfust he washed it down with a glass of milk. Feeling refreshed, he glanced at the necklace around his neck. Yami gave it to him on his first day. Even though he had another one it must be special to him.

Yuugi locked to door behind him and started to head to school. He met up with Joey on the way and tried to consentrate on their conversation but all he could think about was Yami and his feelings seemed clouded by the 'dreams' he had but he didn't really believe that they were dreams by the strong feeling in his gut they seemed like a part of a memory from a past life. Yugi shook it off. "That's impossible." Yugi thought to himself.

When they had reached school, Joey and Tristan had another argument about Anzu. "10th time in the past few days." Yuugi thought. Yuugi wasn't breaking them up this time so Joey got worried.

"Hey Yuugi." Yuugi's head snapped up. "You ok?" Joey asked him.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine... Just thinking." Yuugi replied.

Joey smirked. "Were you thinking about Yami. Yuugi blushed deep red.

"N-no!" Yugi stuttered and then noticed Joey and Tristan smirk at his outburst.

They entered the classroom and sow Yami sitting in his seat. Suddenly Yugi's chest began to hurt. He felt nervous to talk to Yami and couldn't help thinking that the dream he had was to show that him and Yami were ment for each other. Yuugi knew it was silly to think that way but couldn't explain the strange feelings he got when he was around Yami and that why now it was hard to talk to him. Even if he still couldn't remember some parts of the dreams.

Yuugi followed his friends to Yami. "Hey." Yami said when they reached him.

"Did you get a look at my new cards?" Joey asked with pride.

"Can I have a look?" Yami asked. Joay handed his new cards and then after having a quick look at them Yami said, "Looks like your getting the hang of this."

"Yeah."

"Soon..." Yuugi's vision went blurry and everything went black. He could feel himself falling but couldn't do anything about it. He felt so week.

"Yuugi!" He heard a voice call.

Yuugi lay on the flour. "I'll take Yuugi to the nurse's office. You can tell the teacher that I'm ill. I'm staying with Yami until he wakes up." Joey nodded his head as Yami picked him up and carried Yuugi out of the classroom. "Did you see that?" Joey asked cheekyly.

"Yeah. Yami carried Yuugi bridlestyle." Tristan replied. They laughed abit.

"We should tell Yuugi at lunch."

"Yeah."

"But I hope he's ok. He hasn't done this in a while."

Yami tucked Yuugi in one of the beds in the nurse's office. "Yuugi please wake up." Yami thought outload and sat on a chair next to the bed that Yuugi slept in after drawing the blinds around them.

After time Yuugi's eyes fluttered open and he realised he was in the nurse's office. He sat up and noticed a sleeping Yami was on the bed. "Did he carry me all the way here?" Yuugi asked himself. A soft blush growed across his cheeks. Could he really be in love with Yami?

Yuugi sorted out his breathing from the dream he had again and just wanted to kiss the sleeping Yami on the forehead but stopped himself and layed back down again. He was blushing madly. At that time Yami moaned and moved abit. Quickly Yuugi protended to be asleep. Soon enough he felt something soft brush against his forehead but when he opened his eyes noone was there. Was it his imagination or did he see Yami leave the room? Yuugi shook his head then layed down again. Why couldn't he stop thinking about Yami?

Did Yami have some sort of connection to his dreams? Yuugi didn't understand. Slowly he got out of the bed and headed to his classroom. When he got there he sat down in his seat and apoligised for being late. Yuugi couldn't help think but was the dream telling him something?

Yami glanced at Yuugi who looked deep in cosentration. "He looks so adorible when he's thinking." Yami thought to himself.

At lunch the group went to the roof. "Yami... Can I meet you here after school?" Yuugi asked him nervously.

"Sure. Why?" Yami replied with confusion.

"I'll tell you later." Yuugi quickly replied and soon the conversation was back to normal but Yami couldn't get what Yuugi had said. He couldn't help but be exited.

* * *

**Me: Yuugi is learning... He has always been a quick thinker**

**Sam: Thanks for reading so far and sorry for the lateness**

**Tom: We hope you review and thanks for the reviews so far**

**Me: I'll try and update quicker next time and...**

**Everyone: See you next chapter!**


	14. realisation

**Me: It's chapter 14 and tensions are burning**

**Sam: I'm exited**

**Tom: It's not that exiting **

**Me: ... Anyway let's get this chapter on a roll!**

* * *

It was after school and Yuugi waited for Yami to come. He couldn't hold it back anymore. He wanted to know the answer to his wild asumptions. Yami came outside and up the ladders. "Aibou." He whispered as Yuugi looked up.

Soon enough Yugi told him everything but he left out bits that he found were to embarassing to say aloud. "I know about the second one Aibou." Yami interupted. "And I just got my memories back from the first one. Yuugi their memories of our past lifes like you said and I..." Yami stopped himself from saying anymore, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

"So all this time I had been seeing me past memries but I'm not like the other me's... more like a merge of the two." Yuugi thought to himself. The only thing that bugged him was Yami really in love with him being him. "See you tomorrow." Yuugi said as he headed towards the ladder.

"I'll walk you home." Yami burst out. Yuugi nodded his head and when they reached Yuugi's house, Yami left without a word.

"Atem." Yuugi thought to himself as he locked the door behind him. He had figgered it out, he did...

* * *

**Me: Well if you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review**

**Tom: You really had to leave it on this**

**Me: Yeah and more will come soon**

**Sam: See you all next chapter and thanks for reading**


	15. hiding

**Me: I wonder what Yuugi's thinking now**

**Sam: He must be upset he does seem to...**

**Me: You can tell them later but now the new chapter is on its way!**

* * *

When yuugi woke up the next day he had got second thoughts on Yami loving him. He might just love the other him and be using him as a replacement. All these depressing thoughts seemed to drive him mad because his sister was still on holiday and he had nothing to do but think.

Today was the last week of school until the holidays and him, Tristan and Joey planned on going camping. One more person could tag along if they wanted but Joey thought it would be cool if it was the three of them like the old times.

Yuugi got up from his and took a quick shower and got ready for school. Even if he dreaded seeing Yami again he still had to go to school or his sister would kill him when she got back.

When Yuugi got to school he sow Tristan and Joey. They reached the classroom. When Tristan and Joey sow Yami they went straight to him but Yuugi stood at the door. "Yuugi, come on." Joey said.

"I'm just going to get a book out." Yuugi lied then headed to the back of school. The bell would ring in half an hour so he was fine to chill out. Even if confusion and many mixed emotions ate at Yuugi, he just wanted to be on his own. "Does Yami even like me now or is he thinking I'm the other me all this time?" Yuugi thought out load. He curled up into a ball and hugged his knees.

Soon enough the bell rang and Yuugi wiped the tears that had escaped, went back to the classroom and sat in his seat. At break he left for the roof as soon as the bell rang. He took his phone and a pair of headphones. If he talked to Yami now he wouldn't be able to say anything and if it was true that Yami loved his other self or even someonelse... He felt that he couldn't support it no matter how hard he tried. "I don't know what to do." Yuugi muttered through tears. He grittered his teeth and the tears wouldn't stop falling. He curled himself up again and gave a light sob. If only his sister was here. He missed her but she had to go on that holiday to make her wish come true and Yuugi didn't want to stop her. Yuugi felt so alone.

Music blasted through his earphones so he didn't hear someone come outside. He just sobbed, hoping none would see him. "Yuugi?" He heard a voice as his headphones fell out. It was coming from below the ladders. Yuugi grabbed his phone, turned off the music, shoved the earphones and phone into his pocket then hid just before whoever it was came up the ladder. "Why am I hiding?" He asked himself quietly.

"Yuugi, are you up here?" The voice belonged to Yami. Tears still trickled down the little boys cheeks. Even if he so badly wanted to run out and hug him he was terrified of what would happen if Yami found him. "If your here. I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I just wanted to say that I'm not in love with the other you's. I find you more..." Yami stopped a bit then continued. "Well it doesn't matter. What I'm trying to say is that I love you as you are. So if your here please come out."

Yuugi blushed deep red. Yami loved him for being himself. Now he just wanted to run out and leap into his arms but something held him back. He had red marks under his eyes and he had a tear-stained face. Yami would be worried sick and if he knew it was him who caused it... Yuugi shook his head and peeped to see Yami sigh in defeat and clambered down the ladders. "Don't go." Yuugi muttered. Fresh tears began to fall. "Don't leave me." Yuugi ran to the ladders. "Don't leave me!" He screamed but Yami had already gone. Yuugi collapsed. He sobbed loudly. Even if he tried, he couldn't stop the tears that fell. Yami loved him and he did nothing about it and now this is what he gets. "If I had just moved." He mumbled to himself. "If I had just moved maybe I would be walking home with Yami and holding hands with him." The sobbing worsened and when he mumbled something to himself he would need to gasp for air every few seconds.

Yuugi sobbed for quit some time. When he had finally ran out of tears the sun was going down. Yuugi sat up and watched the sunset on his own. The emotions of emptyness and other bad emotions had seemed to swollow him whole. "I want to see Atem." He mumbled to himself.

When the sun had gone down Yuugi heaved himself up and headed home. All Yuugi thought was that Yami loved him and he did nothing.

Just before he locked the door behind him a pair of arms grabbed him and his vision became blury. A cloth covered his mouth and nose. The scent was sweet and very quickly Yuugi passed out.

* * *

**Me: Poor Yuugi T_T**

**Tom: You wrote it**

**Me: I know but it's so sad**

**Sam: We hope you review this chapter and stay tuned for the next chapter**

**Sam and Tom: See you next time!**


	16. Friends

**Me: Chapter 16 and my poor Yuugi was taken away**

**Tom: Like I said you wrote it**

**Me: (Yami POV)**

* * *

It had been a few days and Yuugi had not returned to school. I stared out of the window and watched as people ran into school. I hoped one of them was Yuugi. Soon enough lessons began and no Yuugi came. Halfway through the lesson the door slammed open causing eveyone's heads to sanp towards the door. Two boys stood there. Both had long white hair. One seemed more tougher then the other who seemed nice and kind. They both wore our school uniforms. What... Bakura's coming to school now! I sighed heavely.

Bakura marched in while holding the other boys hand. When they reached the middle of the classroom they stopped. The other boy hid behind Bakura. "Hello and we're the new transfer studants. I'm Bakura and this is Ryou." The boy explained boredly. It looked like he was trying to be brave for the other boy. "We have to sit next to each other." The boy proclamed. The teacher nodded her head. I geuss she feltsorry for Ryou.

"The person next to Yuugi's seat and the person next to him can sit somewherelse. You two can sit in their places." She explained as the boys moved and took their stuff to anougher free space. Ryou sat next to Yuugi's seat and Bakura sat next to him. Ryou smiled at me and I smiled back. What were they planning?

Lunch began and Joey and Tristan joined my table. We began to talk about Yuugi's strange dissaperance. Soon enough Bakura came up to the table. "I'm sorry I thought Yuugi may have killed Ryou because he was the last one to see him before he mysteriously went missing but someonelse had taken him. I'm sorry." Bakura apolagised annoyingly. Ryou slowly looked at them.

"Hi again." Joey said to Ryou.

"Hi." He replied cheerfully.

I turned to Bakura and said, "I can't forgive you for what you did to Yuugi and his perants but I'm sure he could forgive you if you told him you were_"

"I didn't kill them." Bakura inturupted me. "I just said it to scare him, I'm sorry." Bakura explaied.

"Do you know who it is?" I asked.

"I think but if it is him he'll be in grave danger. Has he been missing for a while." Bakura asked as we moved away from the others.

"A few days."

"I'll go with you to search but we have to bring Ryou. I can't leave him anymore." I nodded my head and we joined everyonelse.

* * *

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter again but Yuugi's finally getting rescued**

**Tom: If you liked please leave a review or PM**

**Sam: Thank you so much for all those views they make us extremely happy**

**Me and Tom and Sam: See you next chapter!**


	17. the threat and rescue

**Me: Let's go save Yuugi!**

**Sam: Yeah!**

* * *

After school Ryou, Bakura and Yami set off to Yuugi's house. When they reached the door, Yami easyly opened it. The lights were on. They snuck to the kitchen. Adrenalin rising. When they reached the kitchen they sow Joey. Yami got up and went to him. "What are you doing here?" He asked Joey. He truned to look at Yami.

"I'm reading this note I found and it doesn't sound good." He replied. Yami took the note and read it outload so the others could hear.

"If you want to see your friend alive go into the secret door to the attick. If you find him he may see tomorrow again. I'll kill him if you don't make it by... tomorrow." Yami's eyes widened. He must find Yuugi. Yuugi told him there was a passageway next to the battle arena. "We should check out the battle arena." He told Joey then ran to it. Bakura and Ryou followed behind. Yami pulled the carpet off with a heave and a help from his friends he managed to open it. They jumped down, slightly missing the ladders.

In the box were 4 torches. 1 of them had been taken away already. They grabbed the remaining torches and switched them on. The attick was like a maze. Boxes were everywhere. They covered all the shelves so they couldn't look what was oppisite them even if they wanted to. Soon they noticed parts of something. It sparkled and glowed as the light hit it. The peices scattered on the ground. The colour was a solid gold and was still shiny and seemed new. It was the necklace he had given Yuugi. Yami ran at top speed, following the route of scattered peices.

The others trailed behind. Yami took one last turn then quickly went back so noone could sow him. He slowly peered over and lights were on here. When here glanced around he sow a boy curled up in the corner of the glass box that filled up with water. It was up to his ankles already and rose. The boy looked up. Tears trickled down his cheeks. "They won't come for you." A voice said to Yuugi. "Your perants proberlly hate you . It was you that killed them after all. You held them up and you got in a car accident. You and your sister were the only ones who survived and the scars on your back are memories from that day. Your sister forgot everything before she woke up in hospital but you remembered it all. What did they look like? It was your fault." The voice continued even when Yuugi told him to shut up through tears.

Yami couldn't hold it in anymore. His anger boiled inside him and he charged at the figure. He kicked him in the back of the head and set him toppling forward. "Don't you dare be mean to Yuugi!" Yami yelled. When the man got up Yami punched him in the face then blocked his kick and kicked him in the stomace, sending the air out of his lungs.

The person sat up and attacked Yami. They cut his arm and Yami punched him in the nose. The man stummbled back. His nose now bleeding. He charged at Yami and cut across his arms as Yami blocked the attacks the man was sending his way. _"That asshole is going to pay big time. I'll make him feel bad for hurting my Aibou like that."_ Yami thought was he kicked the man so hard that he hit the wall. "No-one hurts my little one!" He yelled with anger. Joey watched in shock.

Suddenly Bakura pined him down and Ryou took the knife from the mans hand and threw it away. The man struggled in Bakuras grip. He headbutted him and knocked the man out. Bakura got off the unconsiouss man.

Yami rushed to Yuugi who stood at the glass. His hand banging against it and his facial expressions pleaded for help. The water was now up to his waist and raising a whole lot faster now. "Bakura, Joey find something to break this glass." Yami ordered, panic rose in Yami, as he stayed by Yuugi. Tears threatened to escape. Yami didn't want to show his weak side to Yuugi at the momant so he rubbed his eyes. _"I'll save you Yuugi."_ Yami thought.

"I got it!" Joey yelled as he picked up the metal hammer and handed it to Yami.

"Good." He replied not thinking for another second as it meant saving him, Yami swung back.

The metal hit the glass. cracks slid down the glass then Yami bashed the glass again. The water rose up to Yugi's neck now. Soon enough a hole broke with the impact of the metal hammer and water flooded out. The cuts Yami had received earlyer stung like hell. The knife was rusty and old looking. Yami dropped the hammer and hugged Yuugi in his arms. Yuugi's eyes opened slowly as his wet clothes stuck to his body. "I thought I was dead." Yuugi cried. The water continued to flood but they didn't seem to care at the momant.

"I'm here for you." I replied. Yuugi hugged me back.

"I can't believe I'm finally out." Bakura, Ryou and Joey smiled at the little reunion. Joey ran and hugged them both. "Don't do that again, Yuugi. You scared me half to death." Joey teased. Yuugi nodded his head and remembered about how he even got in this mess by staying on the roof for too long. They released from their little hug or joey just let go.

Ryou had called the police, the man was arrested and everyone went upstairs so the attick could be sorted out. The ambulance came for Yami because he wouldn't leave Yuugi and his arms still bled. Turned out it was very deep.

Yuugi went in the van with him and set off. All he wanted to do was stay with Yami. Ryou, Bakura and Joey waved it bye then after everyone left, locked the door to Yuugi's house and slid the keys under the door mat.

* * *

Yami lay in the bed in the ambulance. Only Yuugi sat in the back because Yami just needed patching up and his wounds were already wrapped with long white banages. The hospital needed to do a few tests on the wounds though. "I should tell you the truth." Yugi bagan as Yami got up and looked at Yuugi but he was facing away from Yami so he couldn't see Yuugi's face. "I was there when you called for me but I was to scared to move and when I did you were gone."

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around Yuugi. "Your answer?" Yami whispered in Yuugi's left ear.

"I love you too." Yuugi said slowly and with that he turned to face Yami. Yami smiled sweetly at Yuugi despite the pain he was in.

"We're together again, Aibou." Yuugi and yami's lips collided together and Yami wrapped his arms around Yuugi again while Yuugi placed his hands on Yamis chest and felt the beating of his heart. Yuugi kissed back and soon they broke for air.

"Yuugi I love you for being who you are and I wish we could be together forever." Yami proclaimed.

"I love you too." Yuugi replied shyly.

* * *

**Me: After a bit of editing I think this turned out pretty good for my first try. Thank you so much for all the reviews I've got on this bacause it means so much to me. Thank you for the advise and a huge thank you for everyone who read this when it was not finished. You are awesome people and I hope you read my other stories that I'm doing and I'll read yours too someting... Well see you some other time maybe**

**Sam: Bye!**

**Tom: See you later**

**Me: A huge thank you again I couldn't of done this without you**


	18. a few years later

**Me: It's the last chapter! T_T**

**Sam: Chapter 21**

**Tom: ...Yeah (Something deep is going to happen I can tell)**

* * *

A few years had passes and Yuugi and Yami now lived together. Yami wanted to propose to his lover but he didn't know how to. Anzu had given Yami a plan for the date. "Step 1) go to the cinema, step 2) walk along the beach, step 3) watch the sun set and step 4) propose. Before step 1 go out to eat at somewhere nice." Yami read out the list before shoving it into his back pocket. He headed back to their shared bedroom and sow Yuugi still fast asleep in bed. He kissed him on the forehead and Yuugi slowly woke up. "Good morning." He mumbled as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

"Good afternoon." Yami corrected him.

"Are we going out today?" Yuugi asked as he got changed.

"Yes but in 20 minutes you've slept for a long time. It's half 4 already." Yami teased

"You should have woken me up sooner." Yuugi moaned.

"But you were to cute. I didn't want to wake you up." They had a quick kiss and headed to Yami's car after Yuugi was ready. Yuugi locked the door behind him as they left the house then got into the car. "Let's go." Yami said as the car started.

When they reached the place, Yami helped Yuugi out of the car and they got a table for two. After they had eaten they watched a movie then walked along the beach. When they were halfway the sun began to set. They watched it while holding hands. "This is beautiful." Yuugi said. He was mesmerised by the pinks and purples. Soon the stars came out.

"This is is." Yami thought as he got out a box in his pocket. He got down on one knee. This was the first time he would accually be getting anymore closer to Yuugi. When Yuugi sow, he gasped lightly his eyes glowed with delight. "Yami mutou. For all I have know you I have grown to love you more and more." Yami opened the box to reveal a simple silver ring with three little gemstones in it. "Will you marry me?" Yuugi grinned and nodded his head, tears in his eyes. Yami got up and put the ring on his finger and slid the box in his pockey and pressed his lips passionatly against Yuugi's. They both closed their eyes and Yuugi kissed back. Both smiling like nothing could be better. What made them happy was that they had each other ands that's all that they needed. They couldn't think of another day again without the other in it.

* * *

**Me: The end... T_T**

**Sam: Don't be upset**

**Me: Thanks for reading this and I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it. I can't believe this stories over but I'll be writing more and as I wrote this story it gave me great ideas for new ones. Thank you again for reading and I love all the reviews I've gotten. You guys are the best and I can't wait to write more**

**Me and Sam and Tom: See you in a new story!**


End file.
